pokemonbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Ash Ketchum| jname=サトシ | tmname=Satoshi | slogan=não | image=Ash BW.png | size=185px | caption=Arte de | age=sim | years=10 (desde BW001) | colors=sim| eyes=Castanho | hair=Preto | gender=Masculino | hometown=Cidade de Pallet | region=Kanto | relatives= , pai desconhecido (EP002), avô desconhecido (EP002) (japonês apenas) (anime) Mãe (mangá) |trainer=sim | trainerclass=Treinador | game=counterpart| leader=não | team=não | brain=não | anime=sim | epnum=EP001 | epname=Pokémon - Eu Escolho Você! | enva=Veronica Taylor (4Kids) Sarah Natochenny (TPCI) | java=Rica Matsumoto | }} Ash Ketchum (Japanês: サトシ Satoshi) é o personagem principal de ambos o Anime Pokémom e o Conto Elétrico do Pikachu, e acredita-se ser baseado no dos jogos Pokémon da primeira geração. Ele compartilha seu nome em japonês—que pode significar "sabedoria" ou "rasão" (智)—com o criador da franquia Pokémon, Satoshi Tajiri. Seu sobrenome em inglês é um trocadilho com o lema original em Inglês, "Gotta Catch 'em All!." No anime Personagem ]] O principal alvo de Ash na vida, como descrevido no primeiro episódio, é ser o maior Mestre Pokémon do mundo. Ash coeçou sua jornada na idade de 10 anos como um caloroso e bem-intencionado mas teimoso, precipitado e amador Treinador Pokémon. Ele foi forçado a aceitar o bochechudo do como seu Pokémon iniciante porque ele quebrou o descuidadamente seu despertador em seu sono e acordou tarde no dia em que foi definido para obter o seu primeiro Pokémon. Ele estava determinado a alcançar seu objetivo, no entanto, e quando Pikachu viu que ele estava disposto a comprometer sua própria segurança para mantê-lo seguro, ele formou um forte laço de amizade com Pikachu. Isto pôs o seu curso para o futuro. No entanto, a partir desse ponto, Ash ainda tinha muito a aprender sobre como se tornar um treinador. O primeiro Pokémon que ele pegou, foi pego por sorte, como ele sabia absolutamente nada sobre batalhar, e estava hesitante em admiti-lo sempre que ele estava errado. Muitos de seus primeiras insígnias de Ginásio foram dados a ele apenas por gratidão por sua ajuda ao invés de reivindicar uma vitória real na batalha sobre os Líderes de Ginásio; de suas primeiras cinco batalhas de Ginásio, só a vitória sobre Lt. Surge foi uma vitória real. Toda vez que ele pensou que estava indo bem, ele iria de alguma forma se cruzar com o seu rival de infância , Gary Carvalho. Ele sempre lembrou Ash que ele estava sempre um passo atrás ou sete, com Gary capturou em torno de 45 Pokémon pela Ash época tinha apenas chamou seu . Isso dificultou ainda mais quando, devido à sua inexperiência, a seu , seu Pokémon mais poderoso, se recusou a ouvi-lo até Ash provaria a si mesmo ao poderoso tipo fogo. Ao longo do tempo, a dedicação de Ash ao seu objetivo valeu a pena. Depois de ganhar suas primeiras oito insígnias ele foi competir na Liga Índigo, avançando para o qinto round - um mais longe do que Gary, e terminando no 16 melhores. Após se recuperar de sua derrota, ele continuou a melhorar suas habilidades; assumir novos desafios, e competir em mais competições da Liga Pokémon - trumfando na Liga Laranja e na . Ash tem mudado muito ao longo da série, particularmente no que diz respeito à sua habilidade em treinamento Pokémon, mas a sua seriedade, temeridade e determinação se mantiveram. Nunca se desviar de seu objetivo, ele manteve-se fiel a , sua família, e os seus apoiantes, mas a maioria de todos os seus Pokémon. Ash se tornou um grande treinador, aprendendo a encontrar e usar a força interior de cada um de seus Pokémon por ligação com eles. Por exemplo, quando ele recebeu uma bandeira cheia de cópias de seus Pokémon em O Inbatível Relâmpago de Ver!, ele sabia que Pokémon colocado impressões específicas, mostrando o seu vínculo estreito com eles. Ele também aprende que suas habilidades escondidas, bem como recorrer a estratégias não ortodoxas de combate quando os adversários particularmente desafiadores. Por exemplo, ele usa velocidade do seu Pikachu para passar a perna em inimigos e ataques maiores. Em outra instância, seu derrotou o Blastoise de Gary fazendo com que o campo de superaquecimento antes de montar um close-trimestres ataque enquanto Blastoise foi cegado pelo vapor. Ele também prefere treinar um Pokémon para ser o melhor que pode sem forçá-lo a evoluir, como evidenciado por seu tratamento de em Enfrentando o Medo Com Medo!. Ele está feliz quando seu Pokémon evolue, mas permite-lhes escolher se querem ou não a evoluir ao invés de forçá-los. ]] Logo no início, Ash originalmente treinava para não mais a si mesmo mas em vez de pegar Pokémon mais de Gary. Mais tarde, ele diminuiu o ritmo que lhe permitiu focar as características individuais de cada Pokémon. Na Conferencia de Prata da Liga Johto, com muita humildade e maturidade, Ash finalmente venceu uma batalha contra seu antigo rival, o que significa um grande marco em sua história. Sua maturidade também tem aumentado em suas relações com Pokémon. Isso é mostrado quando um Mankey rouba seu em Primeape Endoidece, ele gritou e gritou com ele, mesmo subindo em árvores apenas para obter o seu chapéu de volta, mas quando um Aipom fez o mesmo em Slaking Kong, afirmou apenas que ele iria se sentir estranho, sem um chapéu. Quando Aipom roubou seu chapéu novamente em Meu Mundo por uma Buneary!, no entanto, enquanto ele estava sob sua posse, ele perseguiu-lo da mesma maneira como antes. Na maioria dos episódios do anime, especialmente aqueles durante a saga da Liga Johto, Ash fica amigo de alguém que vai influenciá-lo e levá-lo a se esforçar para se tornar um melhor treinador. Embora ele não é um indivíduo dependente, ele ainda é jovem e aprendeu a fazer o seu caminho confiando em seus , particularmente as habilidades maternas de Brock. A honra de "melhor amigo" é geralmente reservado para Pikachu, mas Ash chegou mais perto para ver seus amigos humanos na mesma luz ao longo do tempo, usando o termo para e em A Gente se Vê Depois! assim como e Max em Batalhando com o Inimigo Interior. Ele tem percorrido grande parte do mundo Pokémon e até agora participou de quatro competições regionais da liga Pokémon, mas ele ainda está aprendendo coisas novas sobre Pokémon o tempo todo. Ash ganhou uma estreita ligação com muitos Pokemon lendários, incluindo , , , , , , , , , e . Na dublagem em innglês do segundo film, ele foi revelado ser "O Escolhido" - aquele que traria equilíbrio de volta ao mundo quando foi interrompido. Embora visto como um ser humano normal, Ash tem algumas habilidades especiais, como ele diz-se que o mesma aura de Sir Aaron, um herói lendário, e é teorecamente capaz de manipulá-lo de forma muito mesmo. No entanto, ele não recebeu qualquer formação nesta área, optando por continuar sua jornada Pokémon em seu lugar. Ele também tem sido comparada a um antigo guardião da aura em O lacre quebrado!, que também tinha um parceiro . Depois, em O Patrulheiro Pokémon e o Riolu sequestrado!! Partes 1 e 2, Ash usa aura novamente para localizar um perdido e ler a mente de Riolu também. ]] Ash tem também participado em torneios. Ele tem um Passe de Torneio para a região de Sinnoh, embora ele tenha afirmado que a competição em que ele entrou a única que ele tem a intenção de entrar. Ele também tem uma para a região Hoenn, uma vez que era obrigado a assistir a um dos concursos realizados ali. Ash carrega a metade de uma Poké Bola partrida com ele para qualquer lugar, enquanto Gary tem a outra metada, como um símbolo de seu contínua, mas agora amigável rivalidade,; isca especial de Misty, que ela enviou para ele como um presente, e metade de uma fita que recebeu em um concurso de Maio contra a antes que ela deixou o grupo para competir em Johto. Ash também participou da Copa Wallace na sugestão de Wallace mas ele perdeu no terceiro round. Ash logo obteve todas as insígnias de Ginásio de Sinnoh. Durante suas batalhas na Conerência de Lírio do Vale, ele conseguiu avançar para o Top 4, durante os quais ele derrotou o seu rival de longa data de Sinnoh Paul pela primeira vez, e lutou contra Tobias, tornando-se o único treinador conhecido a derrotar o se . Apesar de ter perdido mais tarde, na batalha, ele parece estar bem com a perda, como ele tornou-se mais perto de seu Pokémon do que nunca. Ash, , Brock e, em seguida, partiram em seus próprios caminhos a seguir os seus respectivos sonhos, com Brock dizendo que ele deixará de ser juntar Ash em sua jornada seguinte. Família Ash vivia com sua mãe, Delia Ketchum, até que ele partiu para sua jornada Pokémon com dez anos de idade. Seu pai nunca foi introduzido. O anime sugere que seu pai era uma vez um Treinador Pokémon, que começou sua jornada em Cidade de Pallt, e que ele ainda está vivo. Uma entrevista com o storyboard da série confirmou o pai de Ash é um treinador em sua própria jornada. De acordo com o mesmo storyboard, o pai de Ash pode ou não ser introduzida na série, dependendo de sua necessidade para a maturidade mais de Ash e desenvolvimento como um Treinador. Ash é filho único, rompendo com a tradição de vários outros personagens principais, com exceção de e possívelmente e , cujos irmãos são muitas vezes uma folha ou um ponto focal em suas vidas. Pokémon Como treinador, Ash capturou e fez amizade com um número considerável de Pokémon no decorrer do anime. Sua filosofia em treinar é que Pokémon são indivíduos e que uma combinação de amizade, confiança e trabalho duro são necessários para superar a adversidade. Ele parece melhor a batalha com Pokémon que são semelhantes aos Pikachu: aqueles que são rápida e manobrável, no entanto, capaz de realizar ataques de alta potência; No entanto, ele está disposto a trabalhar com qualquer Pokémon que entra em seu cuidado. O estilo de batalha de Ash é geralmente espontânea e muito pouco ortodoxa, e seus Pokémon refletem muitas vezes essas características. Atualmente em rotação Na região de Unova, Ash não mantém o mesmo time em todos os momentos como se ele tivesse feito anteriormente. Em vez disso, ele troca seu Pokémon na mão com os que estão sendo armazenados no laboratório da Professor Juniper. Com Professor Carvalho Esta seção mostra os Pokémon que Ash mantém no Laboratório do Professor Oak. Em treinamento Esta seção é para os Pokémon que Ash ainda possui, mas estão sob os cuidados de outro treinador. Alguns podem ser chamados a qualquer momento, se necessário. Liberado Esta seção é para os Pokémon que Ash formalmente liberou de volta na natureza. Trocado Esta seção é para os Pokémon que Ash trocou. Doado Esta seção é para os Pokémon que Ash deu a outro treinador para manter por si próprios. Não oficial Esta seção é para os Pokémon que Ash tinha ligado com ao longo de vários episódios, mas nunca oficialmente capturado. Temporário Esta seção é para o Pokémon que Ash temporariamente utilizados. Muitos dos quais foram alugados e pertencem a outro treinador. de Lara Laramie, quando era um depois que ela ficou ferida e não podia montá-lo na corrida. Evoluiu para Rapidash quando foi correndo contra o de Dario. Ash foi capaz de vencer a corrida.}} foi emprestado ao Ash por Dr. Akihabara para ajudar a parar Equipe Rocket de roubar Pokémon do sistema do PC do Centro Pokémon. Depois que eles saíram do mundo da informática, ele foi devolvido à Akihabara. Os movimentos conhecidos de Porygon são , and .}} por tê-lo escolher o seu próprio conjunto de Pokébolas fornecidos pelo instrutor. Foi usado durante um exame da Liga Pokémon combatendo o do Instructor e perdeu. Os únicos movimentos conhecidos de Arbok são e .}} por tê-lo escolher o seu próprio conjunto de Pokébolas fornecidos pelo instrutor. Foi usado durante um exame da Liga Pokémon combatendo o do Instructor e venceu. Os movimentos conhecidos de Weezing são , , e .}} foi o Pokémon final usado por Ash durante o exame da Liga Pokémon. Ele batalhou contra o Vaporeon do Instrutor aonde Vaporeon congelou o Meowth causando o Meowth de Equipe Rocket interferiu na batalha by chutando o cogelado para a liberdade. Ele acidentalmente decolou junto com a Equipe Rocket. A mudança temporária foi corrigida no próximo episódio. O único movimento conhecito de Meowth é .}} e pegaram emprestado d Hagatha para navegar pela floresta assombrada. Ele retornou para a irmã dela, Nagatha depois que eles conseguiram achar a saída. Os movimentos conhecidos de Hoothoot são e .}} de para o Grand Prix Fogo e Resgate em Os Soldados do Fogo!. No entanto, ele não ganhou o concurso e retornou Staryu a seu dono em torno do fim do episódio.}} de para o Grand Prix Fogo e Resgate em Os Soldados do Fogo!. No entanto, ele não ganhou o concurso e retornou Psyduck a seu dono em torno do fim do episódio.}} durante um concurso de pescaria de Seaking. Ele foi liberado sob regras do parque.}} de Mestre Hamm para batalhar contra May com depois que Mestre Hamm estava tendo problemas. Os movimentos conhecidos de Hitmonlee são , , e .}} para treinar. Ele foi chamado para batalhar com o de Angie e conseguiu fazer uma grande luta. Tinha uma personalidade muito tímida. Os movimentos conhecidos de Raichu são , , e .}} na primeira etapa do triatlo Pokémon. Ele retornou depois que ele terminou com a primeira parte da corrida.}} na segunda etapa do Triatlo Pokémon para montar através do lago. Ele foi devolvido após o evento terminou.}} Insígnias obtidas s de Ash de Kanto]] Liga Índigo * (Exibição na Cidade de Pewter) * (As Flores Aquáticas da Cidade de Cerulean) * (A Exibição do Choque Elétrico) * (Haunter VS Kadabra) * (Perfume de Pokémon!) * (Os Poderes do Poké-Ninja) * (Pânico no Vulcão) * (A Batalha da Insígnia) ]] Liga Laranja * (Maré de Sorte) * (Manobras Radicais) * (Misty Encontra um Par) * (Pokémon Encrenca em Dobro) ]] Liga Johto * (Ash Ganha a Insígnia Zefir) * (Exterminando Insetos) * (Tudo Claro como o Leite) * (De Fantasma pra Fantasma) * (A Grande Batalha!) * (A Força de Steelix!) * (O Pryce é Legal, Pessoal!) * (Melhor Oito que Nenhum) ]] Hoenn League * (Por uma Cauda de Vantagem) * (Um Gêiser já Chega) * (Com Carga Total) * (O Ataque Bocejo) * (Equilíbrio de Forças) * (Batalha de Ginásio nas Alturas!) * (Sólido como um Solrock) * (Oito não é o Bastante) s da de Ash]] Batalha da Fronteira * Símbolo do Conhecimento (O Símbolo da Vida) * Símbolo da Coragem (Roda da Fronteira) * Símbolo da Tática (Táticas Teatrais) * Símbolo da Sorte (A Rainha da Serpentina) * Símbolo do Espírito (Uma Explosão de Opinião) * Símbolo da Habilidade (O Charme da Segunda Vez) * Símbolo da Bravura (Passo a Fronteira Final) ]] Liga Sinnoh * (O Rampardos Que Nós Assistimos!) * (O Doce Perfume de Gardenia!) * (Uma Chance Tripla!) * (Uma Montanha no Meio do Caminho!) * (O Escudo!) * (A Defesa é o Melhor Ataque!) * (Deslizando pra Sétima!) * (A Oitava Maravilha do Mundo Sinnoh!) Competições Pokémon Classificação da Liga Pokémon Ash se colocou nas competições da Liga Pokémon listadas abaixo. Batalhas de campeonato Pokémon Ash desafiou os seguintes campeonatos Pokémon também: Competições competições miscelâneas Ash também participou nas seguintes competições: Dubladores |bordercolor= |ja=松本梨香 Rica Matsumoto |en=Veronica Taylor (dublagem de 4Kids) Sarah Natochenny (dublagem do TPCI) Kayzie Rogers |zh_cmn=賀世芳 Hè Shìfāng (Saga Liga Índigo League, saga Liga Johto) 李明幸 Li Míngxìng (Orange League saga) 汪世瑋 Wāng Shìwěi (Séries AG, DP, BW) |hr=Saša Buneta Marko Torjanac |cs=Radek Škvor |da=Mathias Klenske |id=Ahmad Zulkifli Lubis |nl=Christa Lips Dublador desconhecido (filmes 5-7) |fil=Klariz Magboo |fr_ca=Sébastien Reding |fr_eu=Aurélien Ringelheim |de='Caroline Combrinck' (EP001-EP157, DP105-presente) Veronika Neugebauer (EP158-DP104) |he=יהונתן מגון Yonatan Magon דניאל מגון Daniel Magon |hu=Szvetlov Balázs Ungvári Gergely |it=Davide Garbolino |ko=최덕희 Choi Deok-Hyi 이선호 Lee Seon-Ho 안현서 An Hyeon-Seo |no=Nils-Martin Crawfurd |pl='Hanna Kinder-Kiss' (EP001-AG040, DP053-presente, todos os filmes) Grzegorz Drojewski (DP001-DP052) |pt_br=Fábio Lucindo |pt_eu=Maria João Luís (EP001-EP031), filmes 1 e 2 Sandra Faleiro (EP032-EP094) Sandra de Castro (EP095-EP128, EP158-EP209, AG093-AG177, DP001-DP052, Pokémon Live) Alexandra Sedas (EP129-EP157) Cristina Carvalhal (filmes 3 e 4) Bárbara Lourenço (EP210-AG040) Raquel Ferreira (AG041-AG092) Ana Madureira (AG178-AG192) Raquel Rosmaninho (DP053-presente, filmes 10-presente) |ru= Анна Левченко Anna Levchenko (EP001-EP105) |es_la=Gabriel Ramos (EP001-DP090, DP105-DP157) Irwin Daayán (DP091-DP104) Rommy Mendoza (jovem, DP138) Miguel Ángel Leal (DP158-presente) Pablo Gandolfo (filmes 6 e 7) Alan Fernando Velázquez (filme 12) |es_eu='Adolfo Moreno' Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. (filme 3 e Mewtwo Retorna) |sv=Dick Eriksson |fi=Sari Moilanen (EP001-EP142) (movies 1, 2, 3 e 4) Jami Kantola (filmes 5, 6, e 7) Hanna Leino (EP158-presente) (filmes 10-presente) |ar=بثينة شيا Buthaina Shia |ca=Enric Puig |tr=Ahmet Taşar |th=ฉันทนา ธาราจันทร์ Chanthana Tharachan }} No mangá No mangá Ash e Pikachu Ash é um protagonista em Ash and Pikachu, uma série de mangá baseada na saga Johto do anime Pokémon. No mangá O Conto Elétrico de Pikachu Ash é um protagonista em O Conto Elétrico de Pikachu, uma série de mangá baseado no anime. A jornada de Ash em O Conto Elétrico de Pikachu segue praticamente o mesmo enredo, como no anime: primeiro viagem na região de Kanto para participar na Liga Pokémon, antes de embacar numa jornada pelo Arquipelago Laranja. No mangá Jornada Mágica Pokémon Ash, junto a e , fez aparições em capítulos de bônus no mangá Jornada Mágica Pokémon. Nos capítulos de bônus, Ash e co. por engano entrou no mundo da Jornada Mágica Pokémon é definido dentro. Os capítulos de bônus mostram suas tentativas de voltar ao seu próprio mundo (do anime}}) e seus encontros com vários aspectos do cânone Jornada Mágica Pokémon que diferem de cânone do anime (como o uso de [[Poké Bolas). No TCG Esta lista é de cartas mencionando ou com Ash ou seu Pokémon no Pokémon Trading Card Game. Trivia * Ash nunca oficialmente pegou um Pokémon do tipo , , ou . ** Isto exclue o mangá Conto Elétrico de Pikachu, onde ele tinha pego um , um tipo duplo / . * A data de nascimento de Ash, de acordo com as novelizações do anime de Takeshi Shudo, é de 10 anos, 10 meses e 10 dias exatamente antes do dia em que ele começou sua jornada Pokémon. Sendo que a mesma novelização declara que Treinadores Pokémon obter o seu primeiro Pokémon, em abril do ano seguinte seus 10 º aniversário, e o anime em si começou a transmissão no primeiro desse mês, em 1997, no Japão, o aniversário de Ash, se 01 de abril foi o primeiro dia de sua viagem, seria 22 de maio. * Ash tem mostrado possuir algumas habilidades em desenho que foram mostrados em O Próprio Em Pessoa! onde ele desenhou um . Nomes Artigos relacionados * Ashley * Ashachu * Links externos |bordercolor= }} Category:Personagens do Anime Category:Personagens de Conto Elétrico do Pikachu Category:Personagens de Ash e Pikachu Category:Personagens nomeados em homenagem a pessoas Category:Campeões Category:Personagens masculinos